SkrillMau5
by Fr0stBit3
Summary: What would you do if you went to bed heart broken, and woke up tied to a chair, trying to fend for your life? ( and possibly others?) Read to see how Sonny and Joel find out.
1. Chapter 1

Joel couldn't help but smirk as Sonny shuffled his feet. He could tell that the dubstep god was nervous, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Sonny hated shit like this, but he promised and he knew Joel wouldn't let him hear the end of it if Sonny backed out of it.

"C'mon Joel, this is stupid. Let's go do something productive." Sonny's voice stayed level for the most part. He had his arms crossed, looking at the older producer. Joel just looked around, ignoring the stares that the local fans were giving them. He didn't bother to look at Sonny as he paid for the tickets that would get them into the famous haunted house. It seemed like everyone was talking about it, they would say that it's the 'scariest' thing of the season.

It was about six o' clock the night before Halloween. Joel found himself quite satisfied as he led Sonny around. He grabbed Sonny's hand gently, placing the paper bracelet around his small wrist. Sonny seemed a bit hesitant though.

"C'mon Skrills...you said you'd come."

Sonny sighed. "Yeah, I know..." Joel chuckled as he remebered the night Sonny made said promise, about a week ago.

Sonny was sprawled on the couch, his feet on Joel's lap. Not that he really minded.

"Hey Skrilles?" Joel looked down at the little goblin.

"What? You talk to loud..." Joel chuckled at him. Seeing Sonny drunk was always a blast. "Will you go somewhere with me next week?"

Sonny whined a bit, complaining about a headache, then sighed. "Anything for yews, Joel..." He mumbled before passing out for the night.

Joel put his own bracelet on his wrist and looked over at Sonny, who sighed in returns, already knowing that Joel was thinking about that night. Joel walked over to the end of the line, which was already pretty close to the House's entrance.

"The things I do for friends..." Sonny mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, following Joel.

Joel smiled. "I'm more than a friend." He joked and chuckled as Sonny smiled up at him. Joel always could find the right things to say that would make his best friend smile.

"C'mon Skrills." He walked forward a few steps, feeling a bit more exhuberant with each stop.

Joel turned to Sonny, a smile spreading across his face as a grungy looking zombie limped up behind the younger producer. The zombie found Joel's smile as an 'OK' and ran up behind Sonny, grabbing his shoulders and giving a death-curtling screech.

Sonny screamed, leaping forward onto Joel who wrapped his arms atound the smaller man so neither of them would fall. Joel felt a warm, happy feeling in his stomach and laughed. He winked at the zombie, who winked back and turned to the next group of people.

Joel looked down at Sonny, who's eyes were half open. "Hehm you sooo got the shit scared out of you." He chuckled.

Sonny glared up at him with friendly eyes and stood back up, smoothing out his shirt. "It wasn't even that scary, man." He smiled.

Joel laughed again, smirking as they reached the front of the line. They both showed the worker their bracelets, who growled in return and moved the cover to the entrace so they could move through. Joel noticed that Sonny stuck closer to him than normal, which made him feel bubbly inside.

_He trusts me..._

He looked over at Sonny as they began walking down a dark tunnel. Sonny looked around a bit nervously, causing Joel to smirk to himself.

"Ya' know, Skrills, they're gonna' scare you because you're showing your fear."

Sonny scoffed and frowned. "I'm not scared man." He continued walking, still sticking really close to Joel. Sonny, paying to much attention to what was in front of him, didn't see the hand that slipped through the wall and tapped his shoulder.

Sonny jumped about a foot into the air and screamed, latching onto Joel's sleeve. Joel jumped also, more surprised by Sonny's scream than anything. "Fuck man..."

Joel chuckled and continued along. He turned his head and noticed Sonny standing even closer, trembling a bit.

Joel jumped a few times, Sonny getting the shit scared out of him numerous times. Though most of the time he jumped when Joel did. Sonny was now unconiously holding onto Joel's arm, looking around.

They soon arrived at the middle of the house, in which they were incased in a zombie apocalypse. This wasn't much to Joel taste, if anything, it made him laugh. They were around a cage, which held two rabid, diseased, raging zombies who loved to jump on the cage as you walked by, growling and screaming at you.

Still, none the less, Sonny got scared again, and jumped into Joel, shaking.

Joel chuckled and rubbed Sonny shoulder. "You alright there, man? You seem a bit jumpy..."

"Not really. I'm starving."

Joel smiled, knowing Sonny just wanted to get out of there. "Alrighty then..." Joel found an exit and quickly left with the other man as the zombies started up on their screeching again. They both finally got out and stood there, being over slightly as they panted in the cool, night air.

"Jesus, man. That was such a waste of money." Sonny whined, still shaking a abit. Joel smiled slightly and alked toward the other man. Sonny frowned, looking up at him.

"You know-"

He was abruptly cut off as Joel's lips collided with his gently, surprising Sonny immensly. Sonny face turned a bright shade of red and he placed his hands on Joel's chest, pushing him away.

Not exactly what Joel was hoping for.

"The hell are you doing, man?!" Sonny asked. Joel blushed darker, his stomache churning.

"I-I'm sorry man! I, uh, had a few drinks before hand, and I guess It's catching up to me..."

Joel couldn't tell if Sonny believed him or not, but the younger man nodded, making Joel feel a bit at ease. Sonny looked around, feeling embarassed and awkward. Joel only blushed more.

"Hmm...let's go now man." Sonny looked back at Joel, who nodded in return, looking off somewhere else.

"Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

You could literally eat the tension in the air. Joel kept his eyes straight ahead, mouth shut on the way home. Sonny was sat in the passenger seat, slouched down against the door, resting his eyes. Joel stole a glance over at him, making his stomach churn.

I'm so stupid…

He let out a long, quiet sigh, moving the wheel to turn into Sonny's driveway.

"Sonny, we're here."

His eyes blinked open as he sat up, stretching his arms in the air, back arched.

"Thanks, Joel."

He looked over at the older man.

"Uhh….you're house is, like far away man. You can stay the night here if you would like."

Joel sat there for a minute, leaving him hanging. Sonny was beginning to believe that might have not been his best idea. Sonny jumped just the slightest when Joel finally spoke.

"Yeah, alright. You need to lend me some clothes, though."

Sonny smiled, finally feeling that the tension was dispersing.

"Alright..." He simply stated, getting out of the vehicle and patting his pockets for his keys.

Joel sighed, also getting out of the car, slowly closing the door, locking it. He placed his keys in his back pocket, following the 27 year old to the door. Sonny found his keys and entered, immediately throwing them on the counter and heading to his room. He spoke loudly to Joel from there, rummaging through his clothes for something they could wear.

"Go ahead and just make yourself at home."

Joel didn't hesitate to do as told. He placed what belongings he had- car keys, cell phone, and cigs- on the counter and opened the fridge, searching the bare ice chest for something to eat. He closed it quickly with a drawn out sigh.

"Damn vegetarians…" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. Sonny entered into the kitchen, holding a small black shirt and red sweats.

"Here, this is all I can find that might fit you."

Joel took the clothes, looking at the shirt with uncertainty. He shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, thanks bro."

He walked sluggishly, hoping to still pull off the 'drunken' act. He reached Sonny's bedroom and shut the door, sliding off his shirt. He reached down to the pile of clothes Sonny gave him and picked up the shirt. It had a cancer symbol on it.

"…wait. Is this HomeStuck?"

Joel looked at it, baffled at the fact that Sonny even read web comics, before just shrugging and sliding it on. It was skin tight, and it embarrassed Joel that he was just that much bigger than the other man. He took off his jeans; pulling on the red sweats he was given. They fit snug, but not too much. They felt nice, and the color red was to his liking. He pushed his own clothes towards the bed and left the room. He found Sonny sat at the couch, beats around his neck, laptop on the table in front of him.

"You're making some more music so late?"

Sonny jumped, obviously engulfed in his work and smiled after looking the older man over.

"Ha-ha, cancer looks nice on you."

Joel felt the slightest blush muster across his face when his mind processed that that was a compliment.

"Thanks I guess…"

Joel rubbed his hand over the Meowingtons tattoo on his neck and sat next to Sonny. The smaller man was lost in his work yet again and Joel smiled to himself. This was one of the reasons Joel believed he loved him. Sonny was so dedicated to his work and his fans. Even though at one late-night concert someone threw a full can of soda at his side, bruising the soft, tender skin. Joel helped him with that, though. He got Sonny to take off his shirt so he could apply some cheap antibiotics. Joel loved the way sonny's skin felt on his hands, so warm and soft. Just thinking about this happen made his face flush and it was times like these that he was glad that Sonny was so into his work. Joel leaned back against the couch, one arm lying on his stomach, the other at his mouth. He really didn't know what to do at the moment. He sat upright as an idea made it's way through his mind.

"Your shirt smells nice…"

Joel waited for a response. And waited, and waited until he coughed a bit, causing Sonny to muffle a sound.

"Huh, what?"

Sonny pulled his eyes from the screen and looked over at Joel. Joel felt like face palming at the moment and restated his statement.

"Erm…your shirt smells really nice; it feels warm and comfy too."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at this wtf statement, but smiled anyways.

"I'm glad ya' like it! I use it as a sleeping shirt pretty often, hah, so I'm glad it smells good."

Joel started flustering a bit. He sleeps in this? Joel grinned and Sonny returned It., turning back to his laptop to get enveloped in his work again. Joel took this opportunity to scoot closer, a little every minute before their hands barely grazed one another.

Sonny jumped at the sudden warm contact of skin and removed the beats from around his neck to the table. He turned to Joel.

"You alright there, man?"

Joel blushed, saying probably the most stupid thing he's ever said.

"I was getting cold is all, and whenever I scooted closer to you, I got warmer."

Joel mentally kicked himself in the ass for embarrassing himself so much. He blushed as Sonny's face went red.

"Umm…do you need a blanket, man?"

Joel felt nervous, and his palms began to get a bit sweaty.

"Nah…you're warm enough…"

His voice lowered a bit as he spoke, and his eyes drifted over Sonny's small lips. Sonny's face flushed and he 'yawned', stretching like he did in the car, standing up. He closed his laptop, turning to the older man.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, man. It's kind of late, and I'm still tired from all the excitement that went on earlier."

Joel's heart fell. He knew Sonny just wanted to get away from him.

"Alright….err….have a good nights sleep…"

Sonny smiled his crooked smile and started walking around the couch to his room.

"I'll go get you a blanket."

Joel simply nodded as Skrills left the room. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly, embarrassed and angry at himself.

"The fuck was I thinking?"

Joel sighed and laid down on the couch, head resting on the arm of it. He laid a hand on his forehead as Sonny walked back in the room holding a soft comforter. He stood next to Joel and laid it on him, gently tucking him in. Just this slight gesture made his heart flutter. He silently thanked him with a nod and quickly turned toward the back of the couch, covering his face in the warm blanket.

It smells nice too….like his shirt does…

"Goodnight Joel. See you tomorrow man."

Joel heard the door click and he let out a sigh.

~ (.v.)/3~

Joel was sure it about four in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He felt an aching empty pit in his heart. Sonny obviously didn't love him and he made that clear. Joel wanted to take matters into his own hands once again. He would try one last time. Joel removed the warm blanket from his body and flipped his legs over the couch onto the floor and sat up. Joel rubbed the back of his neck, standing up now. Walking around the couch, he headed towards Sonny's room. He slowly turned the knob, entering the small room. It smelt wonderful, like cherry blossoms, and it gave him a wonderful warm feeling. He gently closed the door behind him, slowly trudging up to Sonny's bed. Joel admired the sight before him.

He looks so beautiful, so sweet and happy.

Sonny looked peaceful; his breathing slow, mouth opened just the slightest. He was curled up in a thin comforter. Joel shivered slightly, not just at how beautiful Sonny was, but how cold he kept his room.

Damn, it's cold… how is that blanket even keeping him warm?

And that's when it hit him. Joel could take this as an advantage to what he wanted.

Joel, as slowly as he could, climbed into the bed next to Sonny's sleeping figure, slowly moving under the covers. When he was in, he got as close as he could to the younger man, tucking his arm around Sonny's waist, pulling him closer gently. Joel nuzzled his nose against Sonny's warm neck.

He smells so wonderful.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sonny jumped slightly, turning around to face him.

"Ahh…you looked cold, and… I couldn't…"

Joel's voice shrunk as he continued to speak. He hated the look in Sonny's eyes. He looked creeped out, nervous, and a bit scared. Joel felt his eyes start to water and started to move backwards, wanting to get out of the room.

"I'm sorry….Sonny…"

Sonny sat up and moved the blankets from his body to get up, but Joel quickly left the room, slamming the door. Joel's eyes stung and his stomach hurt. He wrapped his arms around himself, now sitting on the floor next to the couch, pulling the comforter around his body.

"I'm so stupid…"

Joel closed his eyes and looked down, trying to muffle the sobs that escaped his throat.

The fear…he looked so scared….

Joel had to cover his head and mouth completely, in order to at least muffle his crying. His entire body shook, and tears began to slowly roll out from the corners of his eyes, more escaping each minute to roll down his bony cheeks.

Joel didn't notice when Sonny came up to him from behind. Sonny's mouth was hung open a bit, slightly surprised and a little baffled at what he saw. He was at a loss at what to do. He wanted to go hug him and caress him to make him feel better, but how could he? He wasn't sure if he felt the same way for Jowl, as he was sure Joel felt for him. This made Sonny's heart break for the saddened DJ. He decided to just go back to bed and let Joel believe Sonny didn't know he was crying.

~ (.v.)/*~

Joel woke up the next morning, lying back on the couch. His eyes burned, and he felt more tired so than when he had gone to sleep. He dreaded facing Sonny after what had happened last night. His chest tightened his heart hurting as he remembered it all.

"Fuck…"

Joel closed his eyes again for a good minute before he trudged himself out of the makeshift bed and towards Sonny's room. Joel was hoping he wasn't in there. He turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open. Guess who he saw?

He had no shirt on, a pair of black skinny jeans, and wet hair.

Joel's face flushed and he quickly turned away, covering his eyes.

"Fuck…Sorry Skrills…"

Joel wasn't able to see his reaction, but let out a sigh of relief when he heard him chuckle.

"You're fine, mau5y. I have jeans on…"

Joel waited a minute, hoping his blush at least faded a little before turning back around and reaching below the bed for his clothes. Sonny turned back to his mirror, brushing through his damp hair with his fingers.

"Hey Joel?"

Joel didn't turn around, but stood up, clothes in his hands.

"Yeah, Skrills?"

Joel had a bad feeling that Sonny was about to bring up what had happened last night.

"Do ya' want to go out to eat, man?"

Joel froze; the irony of what he had said bugged him. His shoulders shook slightly, causing Sonny to worry.

"Uhh….What's wrong, man?"

Joel then broke out in a fit of laughter, having to wrap his arms around his own torso as to not fall over. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Was something I said funny?"

Joel stood straight up again, wiping his eyes. He couldn't believe Sonny was playing this off. It wasn't like him, but the mere thought that he wanted to still be his best friend and keep things cool made him happy.

"Yeah, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Sonny smiled back at him and nodded.

"Great, where do you want to go?"

Joel walked to the bathroom, shrugging.

"Whatever you want, man. You're paying."

He thought he heard Sonny laugh as Joel shut the bathroom door. He shimmied off his clothes, (or Sonny's clothes, you could say.) and put on his own clothes. Joel smiled to himself, at least happy that he was spending the morning with the love of his life. Joel fixed his hair and then pulled his cap onto his head. Turning around and opening the door, he hit a very stunned Sonny on the nose.

"O-ouch! Watch it, man!" Sonny grumbled as he rubbed his nose.

Joel frowned, kind of wanting to laugh, and leaned forward, demanding Sonny let him see.

"No man, it's fine, I'm fine."

Sonny whined as Joel kept trying to move his hands from his nose. Joel grabbed Sonny's wrists and moved his smaller hands, revealing a slightly red nose.

"Joel, I said I'm fine."

Joel frowned, still feeling a bit bad.

"It looks like it hurt, dude."

"Well it did man, but whatever. I'm going to change now, alright?"

Joel leaned closer, trying to resist the strong urge to kiss away Sonny's pain, but released his wrists instead, stepping aside.

"Alright, sorry bro."

Sonny lifted his hand, just blowing off that it had ever happened and shut the bathroom door. Joel went and sat down on Sonny's bed, leaning back on his elbows. He looked around the small room. Joel didn't understand how Sonny never seemed lonely and always so happy. He heard the door click as it opened as Sonny walked out, looking really nice in a plaid button-up shirt. Joel smiled at how cute he could be.

Sonny noticed Joel's reaction and smiled back. Joel wasn't too sure, but maybe Sonny had a light blush cross his face, even if it was only for a second.


End file.
